True Destiny
by Skyrock 1710
Summary: It is two weeks since the Overlord was defeated by Lloyd, and all is peaceful. Or is it? The Serpentine are still running about, so a bizarre encounter with them and the Overlord sets things on a course no ninja had ever thought possible... Story is better than the summary, so please read and review! rated T for some blood and violence and just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction on this site, and I am excited to see what you will think of it! please read and review! (I do not own Ninjago or its characters)  
**

Third person point of view

Location: Ninjago City

Date: a Monday two weeks after the Overlord was defeated

Time: 7:30 a.m.

Today, a seemingly normal day, was when it all started. The sun was rising peacefully over the city. Car horns and traffic noises were starting up as usual. For the citizens, this was another day to get up, go to work, and maybe get a raise. But today was a day that no one would ever forget.

Nya's point of view

I checked my hair and outfit in the mirror once more before grabbing my slip on shoes and my jacket. I patted the money in the left pocket before I quietly opened the front door of Grand Sensei Dareth's Mojo Dojo and quietly shut it again. I set a brisk pace towards the donut shop and prayed that everyone would sleep in again so that I could successfully set up my surprise for Jay and everyone else. Jay had been constantly asking for donuts for breakfast ever since Lloyd defeated the Overlord, and everyone else was getting tired of it. So today I decided to go and get some before Kai lost his temper. Again. Five minutes later I returned laden with three boxes of fresh donuts. I quietly opened the dojo door and stepped inside. Suddenly, a huge gust of wind blew and slammed the door behind me with a loud bang. I froze as there was some movement upstairs, where everyone slept now. Silence. More silence. I let out a breath of relief. "hopefully whoever that was went back to sleep," I whispered to myself. I tiptoed into the kitchen, set down the boxes, and opened them on the table. Just as I sat down, the stairs creaked and Kai came into the kitchen. "thought I heard you come inside," he mumbled sleepily, rubbing his eyes. "well who didn't?" I asked , selecting a donut for myself and taking a bite out of it. Kai yawned and said, "probably Zane. Y'know, he slept in 'till noon again yesterday. I think there is something wrong with him. Oh, hey, donuts! Thanks, sis!" I smiled. "you're welcome," I said, just as everyone else tromped down the stairs. "happy early birthday, everyone! Donuts!" I announced, and Cole said," I like donuts. They're like little cakes. Hey, gimme that one Jay! I was just going to take it!" "well, I don't see your name on it anywhere, and I got it first _and_ Nya got them because of me!" he said triumphantly. "no, I got them because we were all getting tired of listening to you whine!" I retorted, and everyone laughed. Jay opened his mouth to reply, but I leaned over to him and whispered, " I also got them because they are your favorite, and I like seeing you happy." he brightened and sat down next to me. Just then, Zane came down the stairs. "good morning, everyone!" We all cheered. "yay! now Lloyd doesn't have to make lunch anymore! And we know whether or not it's going to rain!" "Have a donut!" Jay said, waving him over. "oh, vanilla! I like vanilla frosting." After breakfast, Sensei Wu announced, "I think that today should be a day to relax. We all seem to need it." once again cheering filled the kitchen. Once it died down, Zane winced suddenly and put a hand to his forehead. "Zane? what's wrong?" Lloyd asked. there was silence for a moment, and Zane finally replied, " I think it was a warning. A warning for things to come. I saw all sorts of things that I have never seen before, like an unfamiliar castle, giant cats, and the biggest army I've ever seen." there was another shocked silence. Then finally Dareth spoke up. "was it even bigger than the stone army?" Zane looked up and replied gravely," yes. Much, much bigger." we were all pretty disturbed by this. You see, Zane's visions of the future are never wrong.

Lloyd's point of view

I was pretty shaken up by this news. I mean, that stone army was pretty big. Another army, bigger than that one, most likely meant that there was going to be another super-powerful bad guy that we were going to have to defeat. We all looked uncertainly at one another. Nya asked tentatively, "but where? was it somewhere in Ninjago? Maybe on the Dark Island?" Zane shook his head. "no, it was nowhere I had ever seen before. I thoroughly searched my memory banks, but nothing came up." Suddenly there was a window-rattling boom and a big crack appeared outside the window. "we will have to dwell on this later. Duty calls," Cole said. Everyone got up and burst outside, and we went against the flow of fleeing people to the park in the middle of the city. There was a sight that made everyone freeze in horror. "but...but he is supposed to be gone! Vanquished!" Garmadon said. There, right in the middle of the park, was the Overlord! And I noticed something. "hey, look, guys! the Serpentine!" I yelled. Sure enough, racing around like headless chickens, were the serpentine! And it appeared that Skales was trying to restore order, but failing miserably. We ran out onto the grass. "hey! What the heck are you doing here?" Kai yelled at the Overlord. He turned around and let out a snort of cackling laughter. "you were all fools to think that I was gone for good! Why, I did not spend years locked on that cursed Island making my Master Plan just to be stopped by a bunch of children!" He spread his massive black wings and snarled at me, "now, as for you, you foolish child, you were wrong! There will always be darkness! the light from a boy like you will not be bright enough to shed light on every dark spot in the Universe! And yes, I did say the Universe." Nya gasped in shock."But," the Overlord continued," all of your light directed straight at me could, in fact, majorly put a dent in things. So, to put it simply, I need to annihilate you so that possibility becomes extinct." Horror washed over me as he cackled unpleasantly. "Too much for you, boy? Well you are just a child, so I guess it is a bit much." The next string of events happened so fast I could barely keep track of them. One moment, the Overlord was summoning power in his talons, and the next he was opening a hexagon in the sky. I realized vaguely that all of the serpentine had frozen, and were staring wide-eyed at the hex in the sky The overlord had turned to me, he was summoning again, but this time aiming at me, but then my father was in the way he was summoning too, before I knew it, I was preparing to unleash my Golden Dragon. Just before I was ready, the Overlord shot a beam of darkness at us. Garmadon created a shield with Sensei Wu, but the darkness exploded on us and it was too late. There was noise everywhere, the Overlord was shrieking," No! NO! Why is this happening?!" Nya was screaming,"JAY!" Suddenly, someone crashed into my head and everything went black.

**Sorry that this first chapter was short! I only had a little bit of time to work on it. I will try to make the other chapters longer. So, how was it? I hoped that you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

** A.N.- READ THE STORY CALLED TRUE DESTINY FIRST! This is the second chapter of True Destiny! Sorry the label for the first chapter should be Chapter 1 instead of True Destiny, I messed up :l anyway, I got a review and the reviewer said that they liked this story because there were no oc's. Sorry if this disappoints some of you, but I am going to add more oc's in this story. There might be some very weird-sounding names in this chapter, just a warning. Oh, and there ****_will_**** be some romance, if not in this story then in the sequel. It might be awesome or it might suck... anyway I better start the story before this author note takes up the whole chapter... ( I do not own Ninjago or its characters)**

Cole's point of view

I opened my eyes to see a blue sky with white clouds drifting across it. there were birds chirping in the trees, and a gentle breeze blew, bringing with it a slight chill. I tried to sit up, but pain exploded all over me and a powerful wave of nausea engulfed me , so I laid back down before I threw up. _Where am I?_ There was a painful groan from somewhere nearby. "Ugghhh.. Where are we?" It was Jay. I tried to move my head, but it hurt like crazy. "I dunno. But, ow, man that hurt," Kai grumbled somewhere nearby. Zane stood up. "Yes. I was right. This was one of the places I saw in my vision," he said, looking around. his puzzled expression changed from wonder to fear. "wait. where are Nya, Sensei, Lloyd, and Garmadon? They are nowhere nearby." Jay let out a panicked whimper. "but Nya has to be around here somewhere!" Zane replied, " my sensors can't pick up anything other than this place is unfamiliar and we are the only ones for miles." I sat up. "wait. Did you hear that?" I asked. We fell silent. There was the sound of soft wings flapping, and a massive moth landed down in front of us. Kai yelped and fell down again.

"hello," the moth said. "you had quite a fall there. Are you all okay?" he tilted his fuzzy head to one side. "um, not really," Zane said. "hold on," I interrupted. "you said that we fell. Where did we fall from?" The moth blinked his orblike eyes at me. "well, this giant hex opened in the sky and you all fell out in a weird golden bubble- like thing. This was what, maybe an hour ago? You've been knocked out since." "whoa, that's crazy," Jay said softly. "It was a glitch, right?" the moth questioned. "a glitch? You mean like in video games?" Kai sounded incredulous. "exactly. I'm Maudy, by the way." "hey, but isn't that a girl's name?" Jay asked. I punched his shoulder. "stop being so rude," I said. "could you direct us to the nearest friendly city or town?" Zane asked. "'fraid not. there is no such thing here." Kai's shoulders sagged. "but, I can take you to the city that I live at. My friend Mason is always taking in people from other planets. The queens would not say no," Maudy stretched each of his six legs in turn. We got up and started walking. Kai looked at me and mouthed,"Queens? What queens?"

Still Cole's point of view

About an hour later we reached a well-worn stone path. "about a five minute walk up this path and we'll be there,"Maudy said. "c'mon, almost done." Five minutes later we stopped at an ivory and gold castle gate with dark wooden doors. Maudy walked up and banged a leg on the door. "who's there? Maudy? Is that you?" A female voice came from behind the door. "yep! and you won't believe what I found!" The doors creaked open, and a majestic city spread out before me. "whoa, that's sweet," Jay said. "hey! awesome! you found new people! Grandma's gonna love this!" A teenage girl stepped into the doorway. She was shorter than me with a plain green shirt and ripped jeans with old tennis shoes. Her somewhat messy hair was tied back loosely, and it was black with a splash of very light blue above her forehead. But strangest of all were the ginger cat's ears and tail that she had. But it wasn't that weird. I mean, when you've seen serpentine, not that many weird things surprise you. "hi. I'm Firetail. And you are?" She had vertical pupils and playful green eyes with gold specks in them, I noticed.

"I'm Cole, and these guys are Zane, Kai, and Jay." Firetail smiled. "good to met you. Hey Maudy, go get the queens and tell them what you found. I'm sure they'll want to come and see." Maudy flapped away. "so. What fighting skills do you have? I'm assuming you're wearing those outfits for a reason." She flicked her tail. "we just happen to be the most awesome ninja of all time," Jay boasted. Firetail raised an eyebrow. "oh really? Which one of you is the leader of you guys?" "that would be me," I said. "ok, good. I wanted facts from the dude in charge. So, tell me why you are so awesome." Firetail looked at me expectantly. "well, to start off, we have elemental powers, I have earth, Jay has lightning, Kai has fire, and Zane has ice. We came from a planet that I think is far away from here, and we have a dragon-" Firetail interrupted me. "wait, elemental powers? That is seriously amazing!" she looked really impressed. "I don't know what my element is yet. You're really lucky! Can you do cool stuff? Like, Kai, can you roast stuff?" Kai looked thoughtful "you know, I've never really tried it, but I think so," he said. Firetail looked up suddenly. "the queens! They're here! C'mon, you've gotta meet them!" She ran towards a more central part of the small town, and we followed. I came to a clear space in the middle where a few more people gathered. I noticed that there were at least three others like Firetail because of their ears.  
"where are they?" I asked Firetail. She cast me a slightly mischievous look. "oh, they are almost here. Just wait until you see them," she said, smiling.

Zane's point of view

I looked around for the queens. Then I felt a gentle tap on my shoulder, and I turned around to see a girl like Firetail,except instead of ginger her ears and tail were a light gray." Hi, I'm Whitespots," she said. "I'm Zane," I said. "shouldn't the queens be here?" Whitespots smiled. "they're here." A huge shadow was cast over me and I turned around to see two of the biggest cats I had ever seen. They towered at least twenty feet tall, and one was ginger like Firetail, and the other one was slightly smaller but a soft gray dappled with white and darker gray spots. They both wore a large symbol of a cross around their necks, and I thought they looked familiar somehow. "that's Queen Bella, my grandma," Whitespots pointed out, "and the other one is Queen Georgia, Firetail's grandma." The queens looked around almost warily, I thought,before settling down and looking about the small gathered group. I turned back to Whitespots and asked her, "but how is that possible?" She looked about, and said, "well, it's really complicated. I don't quite get it myself. Maybe I should-" she reached into the group of people and pulled out a cat, except this cat's ears came to my shoulders. "ow! Is that any way to treat your mother?" she yelped. "mom, could you explain the confusing stuff of my birth to Zane?" Whitespots asked. The cat shook herself and said," sure, I guess so. I'm Bella. I was named after my mom," she said to me. "anyway. Good to have some new blood among our forces. So, the queens started out the size of me, and then they had kittens. One each. But then they were called to be queens, and I do not know why they had to be so huge. And as for my children,Whitespots and her sister Snowstripe, they would have been just ordinary cats. But then our enemy got mad at me for some reason or another, and so she was going to curse me or whatnot. But Firetail's mother, Georgia, got in the way and that messed up the curse. It had no physical effect on us, or so we thought. When our children were born eighteen years ago, we were just as shocked as anyone else. Now please excuse me, I need to speak with the queens." Bella trotted off in their direction. Then I noticed that Jay, Kai, Cole, and Firetail had been listening to Bella's explanation.

"So, what's the name of that all-powerful enemy your mom mentioned?" Jay asked. Whitespots sighed and pushed her platinum blonde hair out of her face. "don't laugh, but her name is Beep." Kai couldn't hold back a snort, and Firetail shoved him. "quit. She's _way_ stronger than you think." "why is she called Beep?" I inquired. "because her actual name is a _really _bad word here," Firetail and Whitespots said together. They looked at each other and burst out laughing. I looked at the queens again, and suddenly I knew where I had seen them before. "hey, guys, I know where I have seen the queens before," I said. Whitespots choked. " but- what-how's that possible?" she gasped after a coughing fit. "oh! was it your vision this morning?" Jay asked. Cole shoved him. "what do you think? Didn't he say something about huge cats?" I met Whitespots's eyes, which were a soft blue. "what if you were meant to come here?" she asked softly. To be honest, I could not answer that question.

**AAaaaaaaand that wraps up chapter 2! Sorry about the loooooooong wait, I have just been super busy lately and I will really try to add chapter 3 sometime soon if I can. Again I'm really sorry that it wasn't put up sooner!**


End file.
